conceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Oneesan
"Monsters killed my parents and friends. My only sister died the night before her wedding...She was protecting me from a monster that attacked us suddenly when she was killed. Her white dress was on her bed...Then it wasn't white anymore...I still can't forget that sight....I will never let these monsters exist if I can do anything about it." -'God's Gift, '''witth Chlotz at the Hero's Graveyard, talking about his deceased sister. }} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }}Race: '''Human |- |' } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }}Age': Presumed to be around the age of 27, due to G.G joining Aterra Academy by the age of 17. |- |'Gender': Female |- |'Status': Deceased |- ! colspan="2" | Information |- |' } | Name (Katakana): ! } | }}Hair': Silver |- |' } | Name (Kanji): ! } | }}Eye': Teal blue (presumed) |- |' } | Voice actress: ! } | }}Attire': Red scarf, skirt, white shirt |- |- ! colspan="2" | Relatives |- |'Family': Wake Archus (younger brother), Parents (Deceased), Fiancé (Deceased) } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} In Conception 2, God's Gift had an older sister, as he reveals his past to Chlotz in the Main Events from Chapter 1 at the [[Hero's Graveyard|'Hero's Graveyard''']] . God's Gift first talks of how he will probably be buried in the area when he's dead because he no longer has-or at least live-in his hometown. Then goes into further details of the death of his sister, which obviously distresses him and drives his goal to defeating all Dusk Spawners. Not much is known about his sister, suggesting that it was either too traumatic to really talk about her-judging from God's Gift's reaction when he goes into details about his past- or it is something he tries to not think about. Personality Nothing is known about her personality, however, it's assumed that she was kind and fond of her brother. Also judging from some of God's Gift's personality, he got his idea of peace from possibly her-besides his motive to slay all Dusk Spawners-and got his motive of kindness and maturity from her. Or it could be that his irregular and comical side was influnced from her. Appearance Although in the game, her character doesn't make an appearance, she does appear in the Spicate animation. Presumably, she is the girl with long messy silverish hair, who wore a red scarf, shoulderless top and skirt. It's unknown of what her eye colour is, as the animation only gives a short glimpse of her appearance but it's presumed she has teal eyes, like her brother. Biography (Some information will be down to interpretation) Wake and his older sister lived in Gazel Village, presumed to have been peaceful there before the Dusk Spawners appeared. Also with the assumption that they must've lived nearby to one of the Dusk Circles, as God's Gift mentions how his hometown was destroyed by one of the Nests. From Spicate , it appears that God's Gift accompanied his sister who was wearing a red scarf, his mother wearing a white dress, and his to be mother-in-law, before the events of his family and friends death. Later, his sister is seen in the centre, her arm above her head trying to endure the Dusk Spawners that appeared and trying to shield her younger brother. As well, from either side of the animation, two bodies are visible. One appears to be a woman with white hair and wearing a white dress whilst the other looks like a man wearing a tuxedo. These people could either be his mother (on the left) and his father (on the right) or friends who were going to attend to the wedding. Later, God's Gift seems to have collapsed or somehow have fallen and is seen glaring at the monsters that killed his sister. From the Main Event and chapter 1, God's Gift is discreet of the event, explaining that onthe night before her wedding, she and her brother get ambushed and in order to protect him, she sacrificed herself to save his life. He described 'her white dress was on her bed...Then it wasn't white anymore...' telling of the bloodshed. From both Spicate and the event at the Hero's Graveyard , it would be assumed that the events go as followed: On the day before her wedding, G.G's sister was with her family (with her brother, mother and to be mother-in-law present. It didn't appear that her father was present) with her brother smiling. Later inthe night (as it appears this event happens outside-judging from Spicate-) she and her family get ambushed. Their parents die and in order to save her brother, she dies in the process. Gallery Wedding g.g.png|God's Gift older sister protecting him from monsters (in Spicate) G.G_sis.png|God's Gift, with his to be mother-in-law (far left), sister, and mother Trivia *'Oneesan' is the Japanese pronunciation of 'Big Sister' or 'Older Sister'.